Pictures and Frames of Kisses On Cheeks
by thegreatana
Summary: He lost her once. That was six months ago when he left to go travel around the world. He's determined to get her back. After all, he broke her heart so why can't he be the one to put it back together? In which Ross comes knocking on Laura's front door asking for a second chance. Fluff. Raura. Based off How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift.


**Summary: He lost her once. That was six months ago when he left to go travel around the world. He's determined to get her back. After all, he broke her heart so why can't he be the one to put it back together? In which Ross comes knocking on Laura's front door asking for a second chance. Fluff. Raura. Based off How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swif**t.

**A/N: Cute short fluff that I thought you guys might like. It's been a while since I've written and I felt really crappy so this is for all of you. Especially everyone that reads my stories. I love you all soooooo much. Enjoy! P.S. This takes place after Ross and Laura are both nineteen so sometime in 2015.**

* * *

><p>Ross takes a deep breath. Inhaling then exhaling. Then another and another. He paces the concrete of the sidewalk across the street from her house. He's feeling a little nervous. He can admit to that.<p>

It's about 45 degrees outside, he's been here for three hours and he's freezing. She's still not home and he thinks he might go insane if she isn't soon. He's been staring at her bedroom window for what feels like an eternity. (He knows it makes him sound like a creep but bare with him, his intentions are purely good.)

Breathe Ross, he tells himself. Just breathe. Just wait. He rolls his eyes at his conscience. He's been 'breathing' for the past twenty minutes and it's only making him more eager. He needs to work on his calming mechanisms. Is that even a thing? Wait back on subject.

Focus. Jeez, he's acting like a pussy. He can do this. How bad could it go? Well she could slap him, slam the door in his face, tell him she wants absolutely nothing to do with him and that he's dead to her.

He laughs. Like that would really happen. Or at least he's hoping it won't...

Ross looks up to the dark night sky as if for divine intervention. He's scared so fucking scared that he's lost her for good. Forever? And that thought eats away at his mind.

His heart is already hanging by a thread. A thread that her small, beautiful and delicate fingers are holding. It's all on her. She's his life and if she wants nothing to do with him then what's the point in any of this? He sighs and that's when he hears the first cloud of thunder. Just great. It's going to rain, he's already freezing, and he'll have pneumonia before he knows it. He can't really blame anyone but himself. He came straight here after they landed sans a jacket. Yeah he knows, he's an idiot but he's an idiot for big brown eyes too.

The raindrops come falling fast and he's just about to duck back into his car when he sees another car pulling up. It's a Mercedes and it gradually pulls into Laura's driveway. He knows exactly who it is and this is the moment.

Her legs are the first thing he sees as she steps out. Then her hands as she pulls her small umbrella open and ducks beneath it, stepping out of the car. She turns almost immediately, runs toward the house in record time and inside not glancing his way once.

Merely because it's well _raining_. A few seconds later the entire house illuminates.

He breathes in for the last time. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Ross raises his hand to knock on Laura's front door but stops midair.<p>

He's forgetting something.

What the hell is he going to say to her once he sees her? And what if she does give him a chance to explain himself, what will he say then?

He sighs. He hadn't thought that far ahead with his plan. Of course she wouldn't jump into his arms and just like that everything would be alright. He knows life isn't that easy. He's going to have to fix his mistake the best way he knows how.

Pour his heart out to the only person he can ever say it belonged to. Who it'll always belong to.

_Knock on the door you doofus._ He tells himself. But still, he can't seem to find the strength to do it. It takes him a few moments to pull himself together and then his confident mask is set and in motion.

Then there's a soft but firm knock at the door and Laura's head pops up from her seat at the kitchen table. Who the heck could that possibly be? She wasn't expecting anyone and it's fairly late for someone to be knocking on her door anyways.

Her parents are out of town for their anniversary so it's just her, the house and the rainy night.

She turns her head back to her IPad. On the screen is a recent picture of Ross and his family arriving back in LA. His blonde hair is no longer long and his face looks impassive or maybe it's because she can't detect his exact emotion.

Him and his band had went on a world tour exactly six months ago and were just returning. Laura's heart flips at the sight of him. It had been a long time since she last saw him. She knows she shouldn't be looking at things like this. It only makes her upset and reminds her of some memories she'd rather keep buried in the past.

But she just can't seem to get rid of the itch she's having to look at the picture. Or anything that has to do with him actually. She'd tried her best to keep him in the back of her mind but it was like her heart liked to remind her that it was impossible. He had her for life. Whether she liked it or wanted to admit it she knew it was the cold hard truth.

Laura reluctantly stands up from the table and takes the short walk to the front door. Peeping through the peep hole to see who it is, she's almost stunned. Is that a head of blonde hair?

She steps back for a second and laughs nervously to herself. No way. She's probably seeing things. She was just looking at pictures of him so maybe that can count as to why she's imagining things.

She hopes.

Another knock pulls her away from her thoughts.

"Laura be rational." She whispers to herself. "There's no way that's him." It takes a few more seconds but she nods as if agreeing with that and opens the door.

As soon as the door opens, her brown eyes immediately meet with similar brown ones and her heart nearly stops beating.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Hi," Ross mumbles and it's like she's that girl again. The one that was captivated by the boy who was in love with music and had long blonde hair that flopped around everywhere. The boy who broke her heart even if he hadn't known it at the time.

Laura doesn't know what to say so when words finally form in her head, she can't help it when they fall from her mouth. "Are you insane?"

He's taken back by her question. He means..he's surely not insane. Just because he's standing outside in the cold rain at the girl he's in love with's house. Totally not...insane.

He stands there like a ghost and shivers a little. "To be honest," Ross mouth quirks up. "I don't think I'm in the best state of mind right now. I might've lost my mind a little but it's definitely worth it."

Laura stands there for a second, nibbling on her lip. It's become a habit when she gets nervous. She unsure of what to say.

"It's been a long time, huh?" He whispers.

"Six months to be exact." Laura replies, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there a point to this?"

Ross averts his gaze down and laughs at her blunt attitude. "Yeah there is actually." He looks back up at the small girl. "There's something I need to tell you. Something...that I should've said to you all those months ago. I guess I was just too afraid to."

Laura licks her lips nervously. _Don't let him know he still gets to you._ "How do you know it'll even matter?"

"I guess I have a little hope." He smiles sadly at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't...the past is the past. You can't change it." She shakes her head. She won't let him get away with what he did.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry an-" Ross begins but is cut off.

"You're sorry? You know you hurt me? You're kidding right? There's no need to bring back old feelings. I'm over it. I've been over it." She insists.

"You're lying." Ross smiles gently. "Remember that time I took you to that 1975 concert? And you told me over and over how much you hated the band. Every time you told me that, your eyes would fall to the ground and that's how I knew you were lying."

Laura lets her guard down for a second and smiles fondly at the memory. "Matty wouldn't put the bottle of wine down the entire concert..."

"You thought he was going to fall over the stage sooner or later." He chuckles softly. "That was the same day I gave you the ring."

Laura laughs. "I don't think it was ironic that you gave it to me as soon as he sang 'we might as well just fuck.'"

He smirks. "That was the moment I think I truly realized...you _were_ it for me. And that really scared the hell out of me." He admits.

"That was our first date." She looks him in the eyes, the realization just hitting her. "I could see the worry in your eyes and so I just kissed you."

"It was one hell of a kiss." He mumbles under his breath. "You told me thank you. I think I cherished those two words for so long because it finally felt like I did something right. And from that moment on I tried my best."

"But then you left," She murmurs and she can feel her own eyes go wide as she stares at him. "Why?"

"I was a pussy?" He suggests. "Literally scared to death of the one good thing in my life. I couldn't commit to you..not when I was about to leave you with a bunch of empty promises. I thought you were better off. You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't think I deserved to know at least? You just left...you left me without a simple word." Her voice is almost inaudible. She can barely even speak.

"I didn't know what to say." He shrugs. "I wasn't the best at expressing myself or my feelings for that matter."

"Well, you want to talk about what I deserve? I deserved a goodbye. That's all I would've needed. But the silence? The unanswered calls and not hearing from you for months? I didn't deserve that." She says with her heart in her mouth.

"I know you didn't," He lifts his head up to look at her.

She scoffs. "That's seriously all you have to say? All we've been through and that's why you're here? To tell me what I already know."

"No that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I _want_ **you**." He says honestly. "And you know something, Laura?" The blonde begins, taking a step closer to the small brunette. Until he can feel her heavy breathing on his neck. Until he can feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. Until their noses are hardly an inch apart.

He gently takes her face into his hands and her eyes widen briefly before she raises her small hands to clasp onto his wrists. "I would've never done any of this differently. You know why? Because I never would've met you. I never would've gotten to see you smile at the most silliest and dumbest things. Or hear your laugh. Or see the way you got overly excited about The Beatles vinyl I got you for your nineteenth birthday." He smiles at the memory of her throwing her arms around him and telling him how much she loved him. "..Or the cute way your nose scrunches up...everything. You _are_ my everything...and I'd fucking wait for you forever and forever. I want YOU for worse or for better."

"Ross..." Laura manages to whisper.

But he continues. "The only thing I'd do differently is I'd take back all the pain I caused you because you don't hurt the ones you love. And I'm in love with you. I _know_ it. My crazy obsession and love for airplanes might seem irrelevant to this. But..no..it's not. You're my airplane. You're my muse."

"You love me?" She asks in shock almost.

Ross's mouth quirks up as he leans in closer to her face. "Yeah."

"Cool." She murmurs. Her hands land in his hair and she gently tightens her tiny fingers around the strands. "I kinda love you...too."

He encircles her waist with his hands. "That's all you have to say?" Ross smiles a heartbreaking beautiful smile and it causes her body to almost go limp in his strong arms.

"No..." Laura begins. "I mean how do I know that it'll work this time? How do I deal with putting my heart out there a second time just for there to be the possibility of it getting broken again?"

"Honestly, there's always that chance and you know I'm not one to keep promises but I can ensure you that I'm gonna spend everyday showing you your worth. I'm not risking this again. I'm in it for the long haul."

"Even for the bad times?" Laura lips tilt upward into a small smile.

"Even for the yelling, arguments, wanting to kill each other guts and the crying. Every fucking thing." Ross assures her. "Especially the makeup kisses afterwards."

Laura's smile widens and her eyes fall to his lips. "We might as well just fuck." She whispers as she draws her lips closer to his.

Her words make him smile as well and his grip tightens on her waist as if he's holding on for dear life. The feel of his breath on her lips electrifies through her body then before she's knows it she's kissing him and it has purpose.

This it and she's taking that risk. She's going for it and somehow she knows that it's going to be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be really cool<strong>.


End file.
